The Trinity Of Mischief
by Black Winged Detective
Summary: When the brittle bones of the Ministry of Magic finally snaps under Voldemort's forces. A trinity of two redheaded identical twins and a Shifter plan on giving the new dark more sinister Ministry of Magic a taste of chaos. Even if it does mean risking their own lives. Then again where's the fun in rebelling when there is no risk of punishment? Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters nor do I own the film series.**

**Author's Notes: I hope you like my story. Please tell me what you think whether it be negative or positive. I would appreciate your opinion on this story.**

**The Begining**

It was the 1st of September and Platform Nine 3/4 was already filled with parents and students. The older students grouped with friends leaving their parents to talk amongst themselves. The first years stayed with their parents and guardians like they were their bodyguards. However all were filled with happieness at the prospects of going Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well all but one who sat on her trunk having a staring competition with the concrete floor with the hood of her jacket over her head and her hair hanging in front of her face.

Stood next this girl was Remus Lupin at the age of 28. She was under his guardianship and had been for about two years. Remus looked down at his niece and sighed. He had felt the same way on his first day, like him, his niece was different to other students. Although her difference did not come in the form of Lycanthropy, it came in a different form.

"Trust me it's going to be fine, Ariadne" He said with a reassuring tone crouching down so he was level with his eleven year old niece who was still perched on her trunk.

"No it's not. Did you hear what that lady in the Uniform shop said to her son when you asked the shopkeeper for the clothes to be charmed? She said 'Oh so Dumbledore is still letting their kind come to school, such a shame people with tainted blood like theirs weren't all wiped out'" She said back with anger in her voice.

"No, I didn't hear that. Was that why you looked upset when we came out of the shop?..." He asked. Ariadne lifted her head and nodded. "People like that woman have no right to have such an attitude. Ignore anyone who says such awful things." Remus said. "I'll try to write every week unless there's an...incident"

"Ok, that sounds good. At least I can talk to someone." Ariadne said back. She understood exactly what 'incident' could happen to prevent her uncle from writing. In fact every Full Moon was marked down in a dairy.

Remus looked at his clock. "We better get you on the train."

Five minutes later. Ariadne found herself sat in an empty cabin, looking at her uncle who stood back on the platform by a pillar in the shadows. He nodded to her then Disapparated at once.

The train began to pull away and Ariadne took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She planned to sleep through the journey up the Scotland.

Two knocked came from the door of her cabin, causing her eyes to open quickly and her muscles to instantly tense. Two red headed identical twins stood at the door along with two older boys who looked like their elder brother. The oldest boy pulled back the door. "Could my brothers please sit with you, there no other room and they're not allowed on the prefect carriage?" He asked.

Ariadne shrugged. "Yeah, if they want." She answered.

The twins walked in dragging their trunks behind them. "Right, you two no messing around." The second brother said to the twins with a serious tone.

"Yes, Percy." The twins said in union.

"If there's any problems you get either me or Percy." The first brother said again before leaving.

"Yes, Charlie." Once again the two twins spoke in union.

Their elder brothers walked away leaving the twins to sit down. "I'm Fred Weasley" One of them said putting his hand out to Ariadne with a smile of utter confidence.

"I'm George Weasley." The second twin said also grinning.

"I'm Ariadne Lupin." Ariadne said to them.

Over the next few hours Ariadne found herself very fond of the Weasley twins and their future plans wreak havoc on their brother Percy. She even found herself giving tips on how to use a waterbomb to it's full pranking potential as they walked up the steps the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

They were told instructions few of which she and the twins listened to because they were taking bets on who would be in which house by gambling their new Chocolate Frog Cards.

"I bet my Dumbledore he gets put in Slytherin." Fred whispered in her ear.

"I bet my Sir Richard Charmers, he's in Ravenclaw." Ariadne whispered back as she shook Fred's hand behind her back.

"You two at the back, silence please." Professor McGonagall shouted at the pair who looked at their feet, portending to be ashamed as George sniggered. "The Sorting Hat will call out your name and you will come up and sit on the seat to be sorted. This way now, follow me"

The first year huddled together and began to follow Professor McGonagall through the large oak doors into the Great Hall. Their heads turned up the roof which showed the night sky with faces of utter amazement. "That's awesome. I wonder if you can charm it to be what you want. Fred, we could make it rain" George whispered to his twin who's smile grew bigger.

"Great. Our new target is to charm the roof to do what we want by the time we leave Hogwarts." Fred announced before the group came to a halt.

The Sorting Hat sat on a wooden chair looking as tatty as ever. It's leather was weather beaten and ripped. One of these rips made the shape of a mouth. The hat suddenly sprung to life and began to sing about his job and the houses available to go in.

Though the Sorting Hat made a rather rude comment about a certain Slytherin student named Alfie Wican who had tried transfigured the Sorting Hat into a pair of underwear, the Hat was not stopped. Even Dumbledore was chuckling at the Hat's comment.

Tom Alder was first to be sorted and was placed in Hufflepuff. Ariadne looked across the teacher's table, judging the faces of her new teachers. One teacher seemed to be constantly scowling. Another was a rather small man who kept checking his plate for food and at the end was a ghost who was fast asleep in the chair which he hovered above.

"Lupin, Ariadne." Professor McGonagall called out.

Ariadne took a deep breath then squeezed through the group until she was face to face with Professor McGonagall who gestured to the chair. Ariadne walked quickly to the chair and sat down before the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm... This is interesting... Let me think." The Sorting Hat said. The hat thought for a long time. It debated with itself in a quiet voice. "You'll do well in Gryffindor!" The Hat exclaimed causing Ariadne's ears to ring as the large shout fired into her eardrums.

The Gryffindor table broke into large cheers upon hearing yet another first year had joined their house.

Ariadne hopped on the chair then placed the Sorting Hat on the seat. She walked towards the Gryffinfor table, her eyes scanned up and down the table in search of a place to sit.

A Prefect girl with jet black hair who was sat next to Charlie Weasley moved up one. "You can sit here if you want." Charlie said gesturing to the space.

"Welcome to Gryffinfor, Ariadne. I'm Susanna MacFusty" The prefect who had moved for Ariadne said with a very prominent Scottish accent, the moment Ariadne had sat down.

"Thanks." Ariadne said before looking up at the rest of the students in her year who still waited to be Sorted into a House. A few more students passed until it was the twins turn.

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred strode confidently onto the stage and plunked himself on the chair. The hat hadn't even touched his head before it shouted. "Gryffindor! Most certainly Gryffindor!"

Charlie and his friends cheered loudly and Percy only clapped his hands and gave a nod of aproval.

George was next to go up. The sat turned to George. "There's not two of you is there! Oh Merlin! You're in Gryffindor lad, I can tell you that from here." The Hat said.

George laughed and then charged after Fred. The Weasley twins sat across from Ariadne and next to Percy who didn't looked to pleased about them sitting next to him.

Most students were given Houses until it finally came to David Zechariah who was placed in Ravenclaw.

"I win the bet." Ariadne said when the boy took his seat among his new fellow Ravenclaw students.

"But...fine..." Fred dug his hand into his pocket and handed over the Chocolate Frog card to Ariadne.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like you to welcome back Professor B. Waterbury, who will be taking over the post as Defence Against The Dark Art's teacher!" Dumbledore said as a tall lanky looking man at the end of the head table stood up.

The new teacher had sandy hair and wore a grey business suit, rather than the usual robes worn by Wizard. His nose also looked like it had broken at someone point in his life. He was in his mid thirties.

Professor Waterbury smiled slightly as the students clapped for their newly acquired D.A.D.A teacher then quickly sat back down again.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Mr Filch, our school caretaker also wished me to remind you that no magic is too be used between lessons in the corridors and now for the food." Dumbledore flicked his wand causing food to appear on the tables in stacks and pyramids of deliciousness.

"I heard he's an ex-Auror." Charlie said to Susanna.

"I did too. My cousin says he came out of the job to help teach after Dumbledore asked him to. He also said Professor Waterbury is a Shifter and a dangerous one at that." Susanna said back.

Ariadne shifted nervously in her seat and glanced at Professor Waterbury who was now talking to Professor Flitwick, the Charms master.

"You won me at the bet so, here's the card." Fred said digging his hand into the back pocket of his trousers although Ariadne was not listening, she had seen this Professor Waterbury before.

He had been one of four Auror's to arrive at her home after the murder of her parents two years ago closely followed by her uncle and three Healers. He had also been at the trial last year.

Fred followed her gaze. "Do you know him?" He held out the Chocolate Frog Card.

Ariadne quickly turned her head and created a lie as an excuse. "I've seen him before, probably in Diagon Alley." She lied. "You can keep the card. I think I have one at home."

"Yeah, you probably did." George added before kicking Fred under the table raising his eyebrow at his twin.

The Weasley twins could tell she was hiding something. They wondered why she had never mentioned her parents yet had mentioned a uncle called Remus who seemed to get ill or have accidents a lot by the sounds it.

A week later, Ariadne was enjoying her schooling but avoided her D.A.D.A teacher, fearing he would bring up what happened two years ago.

"Oi! First year!" A Slytherin student shouted as Ariadne sat drawing alone on the grass embankment that faces Hagrid's little hut.

Ariadne looked up then gulped. It was the boy who had heard about her need for her uniform to be charmed and behind him were a group of four grim looking Slytherin students in their sixth year. She had learnt from Charlie Weasley that he was Wallace Redbird and was reknown for being a bully. They walked over, Wallace took the book from Ariadne's hands and looked at it.

"A note book full of animal pictures? So it's true you're one of those Faye freaks?" Wallace said.

Ariadne quickly got to her feet and began walking away, her book could easily be replaced. One of the boys grabbed her by the elbow and twisted her around then pushed her to Wallace.

"Come on, show us." Wallace teased. "You're a monster, you know! I don't care if that Professor is one. You're both monsters. The whole lot of you are. It's a shame your sort didn't get wiped out. You don't belong here or anywhere." He hissed with a harsher tone.

"Come on, Shifter! Change!" Another shouted, nipping her arm so hard that it would leave her with a nasty bruise on her bicep.

"No. Leave me alone" She said back but she could feel it. Her Faye lineage had been triggered. It had happened before when the Death Eaters came. Her eyes changed red like freshly spilt blood and the colour left her skin. Like this her magic would easily triggered, uncontrollable in fact.

"Why should we, changeling?" Wallace pushed her backwards.

Ariadne could feel the air getting hotter as her skin became colder. She had to get anyway to calm herself down. She had to find somewhere where there was no people.

A flash of grey light radiated off her skin, temporally blinding those around her. Ariadne then showed her true colours and shape shifted into the form of a kestrel.

She flew into the air, leaving the group of bullies shouting and running for any teacher to expel her for blinding them. She circles the school, looking for a place where she could not hear the voices of other students or even teachers.

After a minutes of so, she flew onto the rim of the west tower's roof. Here she became her human form and sat down with her knees hanging over the edge. Her fists were still curled and her eyes remained crimson as anger still surged through her.

Ariadne knew what she was and that was a Shifter. She knew by now the whole school would know what she was and Professor Snape would be trying to get her expelled for supposedly hurting his students.

Her father had also been a Shifter along with many of her ancestors. Shifters could change into any animal, whether it was from the Wizarding World or from the Muggle. Being a Shifter was something that was inherited down a family where someone had a child which was half Magic Born and Fay. The gene that caused Shifters sometimes skipped a generation or more in a family but it would live on as a dormant gene until it decided to awaken again. However Shifters were a rare occurrence in the Magic Community. Shifters were looked down upon by many 'pure bloods' due to their so called 'tainted blood'. After the Wizarding War, their numbers were dwindling and Ariadne was the youngest known Shifter alive.

Not only could they change into animals, they also had enhanced reflexes, agility and balance. These were what were stopping her from falling from this great height. Then again even if she did fall all she would have to do is change into an animal which could fly.

When she found herself calm once more, Ariadne stood up and changed into a kestrel again and flew towards, Gryffindor Tower. She counted the windows as she hovered.

When she came the number 123 on the left side, she flew towards the window that was left open. Ariadne was soon tumbled onto the wooden floor of her dorm room.

Luckily, Angelina, Alicia and Selene were out and so was the majority of Gryffindor.

Everyone at school did find out. Though it was only a few in Slytherins who dared to call her a monster. However the school's staff believed it would be a good idea if she received lessons specialised to her talents after her ordinary lessons. These ones were simular to the ones taught to Nymphadora Tonks, only Ariadne's were taught by Professor Waterbury and not a metamorphmagi from Hogsmead and she was taught to control her Shifter abilities.

Over the next five years, Ariadne partook in a few of George and Fred's pranks such as stealing the Marauder's Map. She became their best friend and spent many summers with them and their family. She was at the top of classes and was a Chaser for her house. Her excellent reflexes, agility and balance made her a risk taker when it came to flying. Being knocked to the ground in Quidditch almost was impossible to her. If she fell off her broom all she had to do was become a bird. However once she had done this and recieved a Bludger to the left wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: here is the next installment.**

**Yule Ball**

*Time Lapse*

Ariadne stood in front of the mirror in her dorm room. A long dark blue sleeveless dress which had intricate silver feathers sewn onto the silky fabric. This delicate design began at her waist and went down. She wore small silver ballet shoes. Selene, the fashion guru of Ariadne's dorm room had managed to place Ariadne's ringlet filled brown hair into a loose bun with random pieces of hair lightly twisted into bun.

"I can't believe he got Ron to ask you to the Yule Ball for him." Angelina echoed as she zipped up the side of her dress. "I knew he liked you ever since last year. I bloody knew it. George thoughts so too."

"He's just my best friend." Ariadne said with a unsure voice.

Her dorm mates all burst into laugher. "Really? Because I think you like Fred as much as he likes you. Have you seen how gormless he looks when you aren't looking?" Selene said with a laugh.

Selene was one of those people who seemed constantly happy. However when someone did lite her fuse it was always a good idea for the person to leg it and avoid her few days. She also never dropped her grudges. If you were to out her in any category of people it would be the 'Girly Girl' group. Selene was always to organised far too organised in the point of view of her dorm mates, who believed she took ordering and neatness to the point of having OCD. She had sandy blonde hair and was rather small compared to her Quidditch playing roommates.

Ariadne didn't answer. She didn't want to admit that she did in fact fancy one of her two best friends. She also wanted to make sure Fred hadn't just had Ron ask her for him so they could go together as friends. "I'm going to go down." Ariadne announced opening the door and slipping out into to the cold corridor.

Ariadne shivered. It was certainly winter. She began to gracefully decend the steps of the Girl dormitorys. Each step she took, it made her heart beat faster and her stomach filled with more and more butterflies.

Fred was stood in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, with his arms behind his back. He wore a black suit with a green dickey bow which was slightly slatted to the left. He smiled brightly as she came into view.

"I thought you said you were gonna wear jeans and a blouse?" Fred joked, walking forwards and keeping his hands behind his back, hiding something from her view.

"I was but I was threatened with seven detentions. So...looks like I'm wearing this." Ariadne said back.

Fred looked down at the dress then his eyes followed up her tall figure until he reached her pale green eyes. "You look...You look..." Fred for the first time in his life stumbled over his words.

"Fred Weasley, speechless? Well, this must be a first." She said with a laugh and a smile.

Fred found his words and quickly spluttered them out, awkwardly. "You look beautiful." He spluttered.

Ariadne's mind raced, she could feel her cheeks getting redder. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She said nervously, poking his chest.

Fred brought out what he was hiding behind his back. It was a dark red rose. "Turn around. It's supposed to go into your hair" He said calmly.

Ariadne turned her back to him slowly. Fred placed the rose into the side of her bun and watched as the stem wrapped round the bun on it's own accord.

When it had finished he lowered his hands which accidentally touched the bare skin of her back whilst she turned to face him once more. A shiver went down her spine, but not one of fear. No, it was a soothing shiver that made her feel more awake and alive.

"It's amazing." She kissed him lightly on the cheek causing him to blush like a red traffic light. "Did you make this?" She said gesturing to the charmed rose that was now in her hair.

Fred nodded. "Yes, I did. I think George made a white one for Angelina as well, after I worked out how to charm them of course." He explained.

"Shall we go?" Ariadne inquired.

Fred hesitated. He drew in a deep breath. "Can I just try something?" He asked nervously in a quiet voice.

Ariadne nodded. "So long as it doesn't dye my hair..."

Her voice was cut off by Fred lifting up her chin slightly with his hand then kissing her on the lips for a moment, before pulling back to judge her reaction, his hand still lifted her chin. His mouth tingled and cold relaxing shivers went down his body, beginning at his lips. There was a moment of silence, Ariadne had been surprised to react quickly. Even her reflexes were slow to comprehend what had just happened. When she realised Ariadne kissed him back on the lips and her arms wrapped round his neck as the hand which Fred held her chin up with moved to rest under her jaw.

"Fred..." Ginny began as she bounded down the stairs followed by Hermione. Ginny's voice trailed off as she came to see her brother kissing his best friend, Ariadne Lupin.

She looked up at Hermione, Ginny looked more shocked than a teenager taping am electric fence in a field as a joke.

Fred and Ariadne pulled away releasing they had company.

"I'm going to tell everyone." Ginny said with excitement.

Fred and Ariadne both looked at another, both of them were flushed and very embarrassed.

"I think we shouldo go, Fred. Don't you?" Ariadne asked, taking hold of Fred's hand.

"Yes, I do too."

The two them left the common room quickly and made their way to the Great Hall. "How long did you think it will take for Ginny to tell my mother? I bet two days." Fred said with a smirk, his hand was still intertwined with hers.

"I bet one." Ariadne answered. "It only took her two days to tell Molly about George and Angelina because there was a storm."

"Fair point." Fred whispered in her ear as they entered the Great Hall.

Ariadne gasped. The Great Hall was covered in ice and snow fell from the Enchanted ceiling. Giant evergreens were in each of the corners of the Great Hall, all of them had a lite dusting of snow.

"Guess who Hermione is going with? She told me yesterday in the Library when I helped her with Charms extra credit work." Ariadne said with a mischievous smiled as she pulled Fred over to a table to sit at, where Lee was talking to Willow Luxembourg, from Beauxbatons who was his date.

The Twins and Ariadne were still unsure how he managed to cue her into being his date.

Fred raised his eyebrows, waiting for the answer. "She's going with a certain Bulgarian Seeker whom I still think has grace when flying than I" Ariadne whispered.

"Bloody hell. Ron must be torn in half!" Fred exclaimed. "And I second that last comment though he can't beat your reflexes."

By the time everyone was down in the hall, it was time for the first dance of the Champions. "Oh this should be funny." Fred said aloud, watching as the TriWizard Champions filled the floor with their partners.

"Ha, looks like Roger is having fun." George said, plonking his backside with Angelina flowing closely behind.

"Where's Selene and Alicia?" Ariadne asked.

"Selene is snogging some guy from

Durnstrang in the year above. Alicia is dancing with Ryan Wellers from Hufflepuff" Angelina explain, pointing out her two other dorm mates in the crowd.

"Ha! You just made a rhyme." George pointed out.

The first dance finished. Fred after gathering up more of his courage, got to his feet. "Want to dance? I'll try not to stand on your toes." Fred extended his hand over Ariadne's shoulder.

Ariadne glanced at his hand. She had managed to talk her way out of the Gryffinfor dance lesson by Professor McGonagall, by offering to help Hagrid with a class of Third Years that wanted to know what a the different dragons looked in real life. She literally did show them what they looked like. Although she found herself exhausted at the end of it. Changing into animals that size difficult, especially for someone so young.

Ariadne took Fred's hand and got out of her chair. "I'll try not to stand on yours too" She whispered back as they got onto the area in which couples were dancing on.

"Secretly, I won Strictly Come Dancing two years on the trot with...Snape as my dance partner." Ariadne joked when Fred put one of his hands on her waist.

"What's that?" He asked

Ariadne sighed. "Doesn't matter. I put my hand on your shoulder right?"

Fred nodded. Ariadne put her left hand on his shoulder and her hand other reached out and took Fred's hand which he held out straight. "I hope this quick music finishes soon." He mumbled before they began to dance in their own little area of the room.

Every time he stood her foot, she didn't moan at him for doing so or even show signs of pain. Ariadne just carried on dancing and made a mental note to pop her feet in cold water afterwards.

By the time the orchestra moved onto the next song, Fred had already said 'sorry' about twenty times about stepping on her toes.

"It's fine, Fred." She said, looking into his big brown eyes that was the colour of bark. She moved so that both of her arms were resting on his shoulders as Fred put his second hand on her waist.

The two of them began to slow dance, swaying to the slow beat of the music. This was one dance where Fred could not stand on Ariadne's toes and he didn't.

The orchestra stopped. As a group of eight hairy musicians came onto the stage. The vast majority of the girls in the room let out high pitched screams of excitement. It was the Weird Sisters, a Wizard Rock band.

"Oh lord." Ariadne and Fred moaned in union.

"I hate this band. Muggle rock music is so much better." Fred continued. "Want to go outside for a walk?" Fred didn't even know why he asked. He already knew her answer. "That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

Ariadne smirked at his comment then pulled him towards the exit of the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: so once again this chapter is back up. How'd you like the sort of mini prequel if that's what you would call it?**

* * *

**Days Before The Collapse**

Harry looked at the people that came walking into number 4, Privet Drive. Among them was Ariadne Lupin now at the age of 19.

After graduating from Hogwarts she went into training to become an Auror. She had passed her tests with flying colours in June and now was an official Auror. The Ministry brought her training and tests forward due to the ongoing struggle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Ariadne Lupin walked into the empty living room with Fred Weasley holding her hand as if he was scared to let go of it. They had been going out since the Yule Ball.

Once everyone was in the empty living room there was 16 people in total. After Bill Weasley introduced himself to Harry, Fred decided to make a harmless remark about his eldest sibling's scar. "He wasn't always this beautiful."

Ariadne swiftly kicked her boyfriend when no one was looking and gave a stern look to rebuking Fred's comment as an unfunny one. Fred looked down at Ariadne trying to look innocent. "You know, Bill can take it." He whispered back only for Ariadne to sigh.

"Billy boy used to be dead ugly didn't you?" George joked echoing his twins remark.

Bill cracked a large bright smile. "True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day."

Fleur stood on her tip toes and quickly kissed her fiancé on the cheek. "You're still beautiful to me, William."

"Just remember, Fleur, once you're married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now." Remus laughed only to also receive a kick to the back of his leg like Fred had received. Only this time, the kick was sent by Tonks, his wife and not Ariadne.

Just as Tonks was about to tell Harry about her marriage to Remus. Her voice was cut off by Mad-Eye. "All right, all right! You'll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We've got to get the hell out of here and soon!" Mad-Eye said with a grin before dropping a load of black bin bags filled with clothes on the ground. He turned to Harry with his glass eye till looking over at the wall. "Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you."

"The Trace?" Harry questioned raising his eyebrow at the old Auror.

Aroadne rolled her eyes. She thought at least Harry would know what the Trace was. "Basically, if you sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. So our aim is to stop you from sneezing, I hope you don't have a cold or hay fever"

"Miss Lupin's point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: brooms, thestrals and the like. We'll go in pairs, mostly. That way if anyone's out there waiting for us and I reckon there will be they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one…?" Harry asked. He looked more confused than ever.

Ariadne smirked. She had helped Mad-Eye with this plan and couldn't wait to see Fred's face when he learned about what was going to happen. Mad-Eye drew out a flask from a pocket in his weather beaten trench coat. "I believe you're all familiar with this particular brew."

Ariadne fought the urge to choke with laughter when she watched the facial reactions of the other members of the Order.

She believed Harry Potter's reaction to be the funniest. "No! Absolutely not!" He shouted, shaking his head to further show his disagreement with the whole idea.

"I told you he'd take it well." Hermione sighed with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"If you think I'm going to let people risk their lives for me –" Harry was cut off.

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron added with a smirk.

"This is different. Taking that. Becoming me...no." Harry repeated himself walking backwards from the group.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." Fred said loudly, letting go of Ariadne's hand to adjust his tie that had become loose and moved it to the left side ever so slightly.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever." George said before squinting his eyes like he had lost a pair of glasses.

"Everyone here's of age, Potter, and they've all agreed to take the risk." Mad-Eye continued looking at the group with his lazy glass eyes.

"Technically, I've been coerced. Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. I've always been a huge admirer." The stranger of the group said, stepping out of the corner of the room. His bald head was covered in drops of sweat. He nervously twisted a orange handkerchief round his hand.

"Nip it! All right, Granger, as discussed." Mad-Eye ordered. Hermione who had stood next to Harry, quickly yanked out three strands of Harry's dark hair and walked forward giving the strands to Mad-Eye who dropped it into the potion. Harry whimpered quietly, rubbing the back of his head and swore at Hermione under his breath.

Mad-Eye shuck up the Polyjuice Potion then handed it to George who gagged at the smell off it. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss." Mad-Eye explained.

George took a swig and gagged again before he swallowed down the burning potion. He quickly passed it to Fred. "Have a lot of experience with that, Mad-Eye?" Fred asked before taking his sip. Only Ariadne and George smirked at his joke. Mad-Eye just glared at Fred, scolding his immature joke. "Just trying to defuse the tension. Open wide, Arry?"

Mad-Eye swiped the flask from Fred before he could put it to Ariadne's lips and passed it on to Ron instead. "Y'er girl is an Auror now, Weasley. She's flying solo and watching other people's backs as well as her own.." Mad-Eye said to Fred, avoiding the furious looks he got from Lupin and Tonks who disagreed with Ariadne flying solo.

Fred looked down at Ariadne who only smiled, slightly. "Well, it's not like I can fall of a broom is it?" She whispered to him quickly mimicking the wings of a bird with her arms. "If I get knocked off, I'll do what I did in that Quidditch Match against Slytherin in our fourth year."

"What? Change into a bird and get your wing clipped by a Bludger? Yeah of course, great idea, the best you've ever had." Fred said as his face began to change shape in Harry's.

It wasn't long before 7 versions of Harry Potter were stood on the room. Each of those Harry's were made to strip down into identical outfits and wear replicas of Harry's glasses.

"Now, what are the rules?" Mad-Eye asked the group, looking at every member of the Order.

"Don't die!" Ariadne shouted out amongst the silence. Her voice echoed round the house.

"I was going to say there were none. Though that does seem suitable, Miss Lupin. Right, Harry with Hagrid. Fred with your dad. George with Remus. Hermione with Kingsley. Ron with Tonks. Fleur with Bill. Madungus with me. Miss Lupin..."

"Knows exactly what to do." Ariadne said before they began walking out of the house.

Her face suddenly became incredibly serious when she hopped onto her broom which was a Shift's Stormcloud. The Shift broom company made brooms that would follow after a rider if they changed into a winged animal at any point in their journey. She glanced over at everyone else, everybody was worried with wands at the ready in their hands.

The sky was filled with darkness. It was a starless night with only a moon to light their pathways in the sky. "Good luck, everyone. On the count of three. One… two..." Before Mad-Eye could say the final number, Hagrid's motorbike roared loudly filling in the silence the street and soared into the air with Harry's faithful bird following them in their flight.

"Three!" The twins shouted loudly.

The Order took flight, rising into the darken skies. Ariadne looked into the shadows in the clouds as she sped into the air on her broom.

Cold hearted laughs filled the air with static. The Death Eaters dropped down from the skies, surrounding the fake Harry Potters and their partners like spider's hanging from their intricate web. Someone had betrayed and sold them out.

Ariadne looked at the faces of her enemies. There was 30 thirty odd Death Eaters in total. A green flash was fired towards her by a Death Eater. Ariadne drove her broom downwards, dodging the the green blast that could have stopped her heart in an instant. The skies were now filling with this deadly green tinged light.

Ariadne levelled out her broom quickly. Seconds later, she was confronted by three masked Death Eaters. Before any spells could pass their wands, Ariadne held out her own 9.5inched wand. Fire spat out of the tip of her wand, enveloping her enemies in a cage of burning flames that began to grow smaller around them.

By the time the fire died out, the Death Eaters were no where to be seen. Ariadne flew back into the fight with the rest of the group.

_*Time Lapse*_

It wasn't until everyone who survived was in Burrow's kitchen when Fred and Lupin noticed Ariadne was no where to be seen.

"Where's Arry?" Fred asked looking round the face's of the Order. No one answered, creating a void of silence in the room. "Where is she!" He shouted desperately, hoping for her to just be standing the shadows playing a little joke on him. But she wasn't in the shadows or in the house for that matter.

Remus shuffled where he stood worried for the wealth fair of his missing niece. He silently damned himself for not keeping track of his brother's daughter and for not noticing her missing earlier. Tonks stood next to her husband trying to comfort him.

The front door suddenly began to rattle like someone was trying to get in but weren't able to find the handle. "Let me in" A female voice whimpered outside. Fred recognised the voice instantly and jumped at the door to open it up.

Every head in the room looked towards the doorway, where Ariadne was hanging onto the doorway to keep one of her feet off the ground which was sprained badly. Her eyes were completely black like she was possessed by some sort of Demon.

Ariadne was much more than just disorientated, the curse that had made her completely blind in both eyes. "Who's there?" Ariadne asked over cringes of pain.

"Your favourite person in the world." Fred answered with relief his voice. "Need a hand?"

"Of course I bloody do. I can't see a thing and my ankle is f... Then again at least I don't have to see your ugly mug." Ariadne said with a irritable tone once again cringing in pain. Fred laughed knowing Ariadne clearly hadn't lost her blunt humour.

With the help of Ron, Fred managed to lead Ariadne to the second sofa. Remus pulled out his wand and knelt down in front of Ariadne, placing the tip of his wand on her ankle. "Episkey" He said. He pulled back his wand.

Ariadne's ankle suddenly felt cold then hot then normal. Seconds later she could move her foot. "Could you do my eyes next, uncle dearest?"

Remus smiled slightly. "Aperire oculos, sit modus est tenebrarum"

Nothing happened, the blackness remained in her eyes blocking her vision. Ariadne closed her eyes and grunted, folding her arms across her chest. "Four hours more of this then. Bring on the boredom."

One by one people left, Kingsley went back to looking after the Muggle PM. Ginny and Hermione went off Ginny's room. Harry and Ron disappeared upstairs. Hagrid went for a walk outside and George managed to Disapparated himself to his bed where he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Molly tells me your welcome to to stay with the family until Bill and Fleur's wedding." Remus explained to Ariadne after he talked to Arthur, Molly and Tonks outside.

Ariadne was sat next to Fred who was struggling to stay awake. "Err...that's probably a good idea. My bedroom is a Death Trap for a blind person or for you Tonks at the moment." Ariadne said with a grin as she hinted at Tonk's ability to be extremely clumsy.

"I'll send you some of your stuff at some point tomorrow. If your sight isn't back by then, you Apparate back home straight away so we can get you to St Mungo's." Remus ordered.

"Will do."

After saying their goodbyes, Tonks and Remus were gone. Arthur ordered Fred to go to bed and Molly brought down a blanket for Ariadne, she would be sleeping downstairs for the night


End file.
